A Call in the Night
by Angel'sGirl5
Summary: One desperate plea on the middle of the night sends Special Agent Gibbs and his team on a race against time and a maniac to save one of their own. Rated M on the safe side for Adult Themes *DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any part or parties therein.
1. Teaser

Chapter One

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as her closed another case file. He was the only one left in the office. DiNozzo and Ziva had left not too long ago. It was as if they felt guilty if they left before he did. McGee had no such issues. He had left a good while ago to meet with his publisher. He was apparently writing a new book. Gibbs felt flattered that McGee would choose him for his main character; though it was slightly annoying. Gibbs rose from his desk. It was going on 2 am, He made his way over to the elevator. It was time he headed home. As he stepped into the cold night his cell phone rang. He smiled as he checked the caller ID. Abby was by far his favorite person to hear from. She often called this late. She knew he was up and she liked to make sure he was all right. He flipped open his phone

"What's up Abs?" he smiled

"Gibbs!-" Her voice was throaty and laced with fear.

"Abby?! Abby! What is it? What's happened?! Where are you?!" The fear was mounting in his own voice. He could protect her. He would protect her. Nothing could happen to her

"Gibbs! Help! Don't know-AHHHHHHH!" he voice died on a scream as the line was disconnected

"Abby! ABBY!" He cried, knowing she couldn't hear him. Her scream echoed in his head as his mind raced. Fear pounded in his veins. He quickly pressed another button on his phone

"DiNozzo, what's up boss? It's kinda late"

"Tony, something's happened to Abby. She hurt or been taken. Get Ziva and meet me at her place, bring your gear. Call McGee tell him to start a trace on Abby's phone, get her records, see who she's called. Last number dialed was me."

"On it boss" Gibbs could hear the alarm in the younger agent's voice as well

"And DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Hurry"


	2. Fear and Determination

Chapter Two

McGee called just as Gibbs was pulling into Abby's apartment complex. He had been here many times before. Sometimes with Abby, sometimes just to watch over her from afar. Ziva and Tony had beaten him there. _Only one car for the two of them_. Gibbs would process that bit of information later, as he turned his full attention to McGee.

"Boss, I found Abby's cell records using-"

"McGee!" He was in no mood for techno-speak. It just reminded him of his Abby, and that sinking feeling in his gut grew worse. And Gibbs was a man who trusted his gut.

"Boss the last three calls dialed were twice to 911 then to you, but you knew that. I tried to trace her phone, but it's either turned off or-"

Gibbs cut the younger man off before he could finish that statement. The alternatives didn't bear thinking on.

"Put a BOLO out on her car, where would she be tonight McGee?"

"Boss, how would I-"

"This is no time to play dumb McGee. Think!" Gibbs commanded

"I-I think she had tickets to her friends concert tonight in Georgetown, but she might not have gone"

"Track her McGee; I want to know her every move from the moment she left the office until she called me." He hung up without another word. He knew Tim would work as fast as possible. McGee cared about Abby, almost as much as he did. Abby was one of their own, but she was something extra special. Gibbs had reached Abby's door. Tony and Ziva were already inside. Gibbs prepared himself, but his gut still clenched in fear as he saw the destruction that used to be the young Goth's apartment. The furniture was turned over. The books were torn down from their shelves. There was broken glass and pieces of what looked like porcelain scattered everywhere. Everything looked smashed. _There was a struggle_. He thought

"Boss, in here" Tony's voice rang out. Gibbs followed the path Tony and Ziva had marked out. Gibbs stepped into the bedroom and saw the destruction that lay before him. Abby's coffin bed lay in pieces, smashed. But what chilled him the most was the blood on the pieces of glass on the floor. The glass was everywhere. All her photos had been ripped from the wall and torn up, as if in a fit of rage. Abby would not have done this, so her attacker must have.

"Boss," Tony's voice shook him out of his stupor "the blood is human" Tony held up his field test, showing Gibbs it was positive for human blood.

"Yes," Ziva chimed in, "but there is very little of it, certainly not enough to be fatal"

"Gee Ziva, that's comforting" Tony snidely remarked

"I was only trying to-"

"Enough!" Gibbs's voice silenced the bickering that was about to begin. "Abby is missing, you two best remember that. Bag and tag all the evidence, photos, he works. This is a crime scene now. Call McGee to help you"

"Where are you going to do Gibbs? Ziva asked

"To find Abby"

"How her cell is off and-"Tony was cut off by when his boss glared at him

"The old fashioned way, DiNozzo, Look"

* * *

Jethro stepped into the elevator back at the office. It was just 06:00, 4 hours since Abby had called him. He had spent that time searching every place he knew she frequented, all her local haunts. McGee had called all her friends that he could find. No one had seen her since 12:00am last night. She had opted not to go to the concert, deciding instead to go home. He had gone to every metal, Goth, or otherwise strange club in the area searching for her. He found nothing. Not a damn trace. Gibbs flicked the switch on the elevator just before it reached his floor.

He was scared, more scared than he cared to admit. He had promised to keep her safe and now she was out there, hurt, with no one to protect her . . . without him. Gibbs clenched his fists at his sides. He knew that the more time passed the more the chances of finding her alive diminished.

"No!" He punched the sides of the elevator carriage. "Not again" he whispered to himself. Every time he loved someone they were taken from him: Shannon, Keel, Jenny. How much more loss would he have to endure. Was he doomed to spend eternity alone? Was this penance for all the lives he had taken? Never to love, and be loved? And love Abigail Sciuto he did. He had tried not to care for her too much, hoping to save himself from that heartache. But Abby, Abby had wormed her way into his heart. It happened so gradually that he had not even noticed it until it was too late. He began to look forward to seeing her. Going down to her lab was the highlight of his, just because he got to see he face light up as he entered. He lived for the light she shined on his darkened soul. He loved her, oh how he loved her: he dark macabre clothes, her love of Caf-Pow!, her tattoos, her bright smile and open arms. He loved it all. Everything about her made him smile.

But Gibbs knew it could never be. He contented himself living on the outskirts of her life. Convinced she could never love him the way he loved her; with the age difference, opposite lifestyles and a mound of other things it just seemed too much to overcome, even for one such as Abigail Sciuto. And besides he was a broken soul. So he lived off the little bits of her he got to enjoy and the love she so generously doled out on everyone. But now, now he could loose her forever. The horror of the thought chilled him to his core. She was out there, scared and alone and he longed to hold her; to feel her safe in his arms again. If he lost her too the pieces of his soul would shatter beyond repair. He would never be able to put them back together again. That's what he had to find her, find her and hold onto her. Gibbs sighed determinedly as he flipped the switch. The elevator roared to life once again.


	3. An Old Face

Chapter Three

Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee in hand and his team immediately began reporting as soon as they saw him.

"Running down a possible list of Abby's enemies and their whereabouts. So far, no luck." Gibbs could hear the strain in DiNozzo's voice. The man was half-terrified himself, holding it together through sheer force of will. Gibbs felt his pain. Tony had known Abby almost as long as he had. He cared about the young woman just as much as he did. He knew the only reason Tony had not lost it was his focus on the case at hand. If he had a moment to breathe Gibbs was sure Tony would be beside himself with worry.

Ziva put her hand over the phone as she spoke

"Compiling a list of Abby's known associates, no one has seen he since midnight last night . . . but you knew that, still looking" She looked apologetic as she returned to her phone call. Gibbs knew her better than she thought. The slight strain in her brown and the tension in her body indicated just how worried she was. And with the destruction they saw at the apartment he knew Ziva longed to hurt someone or something.

McGee was staring at his computer screen, head in hand. The young man was so broken up. It was as if he couldn't function. Gibbs did not have time for this.

"McGee . . . McGee!"

"Probie! Answer the man!" Tony threw a piece of balled up paper at his head. AT any other time Tony would have made a snarky comment, but this was not the time.

"Huh?" McGee said as he was shook out of his stupor "Boss! I didn't even see you come in I-"Gibbs walked over to the younger man and laid a hand on his shoulder. He knew McGee loved Abby, almost as much as he himself did. But he could only pause for a moment. Abby was out there waiting for him. Gibbs could not and would not let her down.

"What have you got, Tim?" Gibbs asked softly, hoping to somehow help the young man put his emotions on the back burner. McGee shook his head and proceeded to inform Gibbs that most of the blood found in the apartment belonged to Abby

"Most?" Gibbs questioned

"Yeah, there where a few pieces of glass and a photo frame that was not Abby's blood type. We also found trace evidence on the doorknob and a partial footprint that is a man size. Sent that down to . . . the lab" McGee Gulped as she struggled with the words. The lab was Abby's just mentioning it reminded him of how terrified he was for he. He felt so helpless. He knew he had to continue. If Abby were here right now she would be kindly berating him for not doing his job

"The lab tech's running the DNA Boss, but-"

"We don't have time for DNA. Where was the other blood found McGee?"

Tim pulled up the photos in question on the plasma.

"Here on this frame in the bedroom, and on the glass here *flip* here *flip* and here *flip" McGee replied as he sifted through the photos to show Gibbs what he needed

Gibbs is mind was turning. He saw where the frame lay, next to her coffin. Someone must have surprised her as she was sleeping. But he knew the photo that belonged in the frame. It sat beside her coffin on a table. It was one of the team. She must have grabbed the first thing she could to defend herself with.

"She fought back" He said aloud. _That's my girl_ Gibbs turned to leave. He needed to check with the temporary lab tech. He needed to be in the lab not only for the evidence but to see that some part of Abby was alive and well. As he was about to step onto the elevator he heard a loud buzzing coming from DiNozzo's computer. It was an alert. Gibbs turned at the same moment that Tony shouted

"Boss! I don't know why we didn't see this before, we should have been informed. _She_ should have been informed at least"

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"It's Mikel Mawher; Boss . . . he escaped from prison 3 days ago"


	4. Letters of NIghtmares

Chapter Four

"Why are we just learning about this now?!" Gibbs shouted at the Director

"It was a Metro case, if you remember. You turned it over to them. Metro case means Metro jail. I guess they thought it wasn't out concern" Leon Vance replied calmly. He knew Gibbs was upset, and he did not dare come between this marine and his Abby.

"Not even we he has attacked one of our own? Abby's in trouble now because of it, we should have been informed!" Gibbs was irate. This was better, anger was healthier than the fear. Anger he understood and could use. It would fuel him.

"I know that Jethro," Leon replied. "Like I said, it's not much of an explanation Captain Channey wasn't very forth coming when I spoke to him, Seems he doesn't like feds encroaching on his territory. Though believe me, I gave him hell. Mawher won't get away with it, you'll find her."

"You tell Channey that if she's hurt in any way he'll be next and we'll see how much he likes feds" He snarled.

Gibbs left the Director's office and did not slam the door, much to his credit. _Mikel Mawher_. He should have killed the bastard when he had the chance. Gibbs knew how twisted Mawher had been, and may have only gotten worse. Mawher might still hurt Abby and think he was saving her. Gibbs stepped onto the elevator. He was headed to Abby's lab . . . he closed his eyes as he remembered Abby wouldn't be there. The elevator stopped and Gibbs opened his eyes to see Ducky get on.

"Jethro"

"Hey Duck"

"Jethro, I have been trying to get a hold of you"

"Can't this wait Duck?

"No, I'm afraid it can't. It's about Abigail; there's something you need to know" The older man reached over and the elevator screeched to a halt.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Well it seems Mikel had been sending Abby letters from his confinement". Ducky looked at Gibbs with concern reflected in his eyes as his gaze was met sharply by his old friend.

"She would have told me" Gibbs protested.

"No, my dear boy, she wouldn't"

"Then how did you find out?" Gibbs questioned.

"It was by accident. In her typical Abby fashion she blurted it out one day in one of her ramblings" Ducky explained.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me Duck?"

"It was not my secret to share. But that's not the point!" is voice became heated. "She wouldn't have wanted you to do anything to jeopardize your career. She knows how much it means to you. No, Abby was protecting you. She cares for you very much."

"I know that Ducky"

"No, I don't think you do, Abby would do anything for you, Jethro including sacrificing herself to save you"

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs voice was edged with concern.

"Well it seems in his letters Mikel had been threatening you. In his eyes, you were the only thing that prevented him from attaining his prize, Abby's love. She's fiercely protective of you and when she found out what Mawher's intent was. . ."

"Are you telling me that Abby willing put herself in harm's way to protect me?"

Exactly, m' boy," The Medical Examiner said as the elevator sprung to life once again. "That girl loves you, Jethro. You need to find her, and soon"


	5. Through her eyes

Chapter Five

She was cold. That was her first thought. As she awakened from her chloroform induced state. She tried to move her arms to find they were tied above her. That was when she realized two things: one, she was laying down, two, she was naked. And then the panic came. It was because of her terror- generated thrashing she discovered that her legs weren't, but she was still suffering from the effects of the chloroform.

Abby tried to calm down as she scanned her brain for the events leading up to her confinement. She remembered being awakened in the night. Then her mind skipped to a scene of a fight where she was defending herself. _But with who?_ Abby closed her eyes as the room began to spin. _ Some one came in, he was wearing a mask_. Yes! That was it he had been wearing a mask. That's why she didn't know who she was. _I called Gibbs. I remember calling Gibbs._ She began to feel a trickle of hope.

_Gibbs will find me_. He would save her. It was then she heard a noise as a door creaked open. _Rusty metal, where am I that there's a metal door?_ She blinked against the stark brightness of the open doorway, compared to the din of the interior. _It's daytime, I remember it being night . . . how much time has passed?_ She could hear sounds on the outside. But that was all silenced and the door slammed shut with a* thud*. He would-be kidnapper stepped into the small pool of light the single bulb casted. And as Abby got a clear glimpse of his face her panic soared. _Gibbs will find me, he has to find me. _She chanted to herself. _I just hope its soon._


	6. A Prayer

Chapter Six

As Gibbs exited the elevator he almost ran smack-dab into DiNozzo.

"Gibbs! I was just coming to find you. Rachel, the lab tech has something for us-you" Tony said as they both stepped back on the elevator. They began the journey down.

"Boss? Do you think she's all right?" Tony asked.

"I know she is DiNozzo"

"How's that?" Gibbs gave him a look that said he was asking a stupid question.

"My gut" he said as he stepped off the elevator. Gibbs walked into the lab and at once he was assaulted by memories of Abby. Abby dancing around, Abby roller-skating, Abby in her Marilyn Monroe costume, Abby. Abby. Abby. _Please don't let me be too late._

"What do you have he demanded of this temporary replacement.

"Sir!" Rachel turned, stunned. "How-how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"I didn't even know myself until a few minutes ago. I have something"

"Look, we don't really have time for all the steps. Just get to the bottom line, no technical jargon" DiNozzo said as kindly as he could. They didn't have time for this, besides the techie talk reminded him of Abby and he was just barely keeping his emotions at bay. Gibbs just stared at the woman with his piercing blue eyes.

"Uh, O-OK. Most the blood in the apartment matches the blood type of Abigail Sciuto. The only blood that didn't match her blood type matched Mikel Mawher's blood type" The man's picture came up on the screen. "There were partial footprints found at the scene. I found traces of fish scales and remnants of the blue crab. This most likely comes from the area in or around the Chesapeake Bay. There were also traces of varnish and flakes of runt in the trace evidence found on the doorknob. You are probably looking for a ship in or near the Baltimore Harbor." She reported.

"That's good work" Gibbs said in passing. Finally he had something to go on...

* * *

Up in the bullpen he relayed all the new information.

"DiNozzo-"

"Looking up Mawher's previous work history. See if there are any ties to Baltimore Harbor, fishing, or boat building. On it" Tony said as he scrambled to get to work. Finished looking over the footage from the prison. There was nothing strange in any of the videos. It would seem Mawher knew where the cameras were

"Ziva-"

"Calling the prison. Getting a meeting with Mawher cellmate. Maybe he mentioned something useful"

"McGee-"

The young man began furiously typing away.

"Checking Mawher's relatives and known associates seeing if there's a connection to a boat anywhere. Also, boss. I finished checking Mawher financial records no activity since he went to prison."

Gibbs was proud of his team. They knew what to do. Still that knot of worry in his stomach grew larger as time wore on.

* * *

Mikel Mawher stood in the dim light if the ship's interior. Abby grew more frightened with every second that passed. And predator approached prey.

"Abby, it's so good to see you. Glad you're awake. Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

Abby lay there in fearful silence. Her legs still weren't working. Mikel's tone was so conciliatory, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Mikel... " Abby decided to test his bounds. "Why am I here, chained and naked?"

"It's for your own good baby." He sat down on the mattress beside her. "I can't have you running off to Gibbs now could I? I told you he was hurting you, but would you listen? He's got you bewitched or something. He's bad for you Abs. Can't you see that? He puts you in danger! I never did anything to hurt you. I have to save you baby. Even if it's from yourself"

_Yeah because drugging me and tying me to bed naked is a completely sane thing to do_. Abby thought.

"As for your second question. . ." Mawher continued. His hands trailed along her exposed torso, moving ever so slowly upward. "I have been away for 4 years. I would think you'd miss me a little" His fingers skimmed her lips. "Right baby?" Abby opened her mouth and bit down has hard as she could.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed as he pulled back his now bloody hand. He backhanded her smearing blood across her face which rapidly started turning red from his handprint. "You ungrateful little whore" Mikel shouted as he began raining blows on the helpless woman. No part of her exposed body was safe from his rage. "Open your legs for your Special Agent! Your boss! I'm the boss now! Gonna show you! He'll never touch you again! Your MINE!"

Abby closed her eyes. Unable to protect herself from his fury she prayed, _Please Gibbs. Find me. Save me!_


	7. Tracking Down Leads

Chapter Seven

"Well that was a waste of time" Ziva sighed as she and Gibbs got in the car. It had now been 8 hours since Abby had called him in a panic. They had just come from meeting with Mawher cellmate. He had not told them anything useful; just how Mikel always talked about Abby as if they were together. The prisoner seemed surprised to hear that they weren't. Gibbs made it back to the office in record time. _Though_ he admitted _it would have been faster of Ziva drove_. DiNozzo met them at the elevator.

"So far no luck with Mawher's work history Boss. He has never worked in or near Baltimore or any boat in fact" Tony reported as he followed Gibbs to his desk. McGee was next to chime in

"Boss, none of Mawher's immediate family owns a boat or has any property near the waterfront. Still checking into more distant relatives."

"No luck with the cellmate" Ziva told her team members. "He told us _nothing_ worth knowing. He team began to track down more leads. He was about to do the same when McGee spoke up once again.

"Boss, Ducky needs to see you. Said it was urgent"

* * *

Doctor Mallard turned as the door to autopsy open and Jethro walked through the glass.

"You wanted me Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro, yes. I was just going over Mr. Mawher prison psychological evaluation."

"And?" Gibbs prompted.

"And it seems the prison psychologist believes that Mawher's delusions were boarding on psychotic. They were considering sending him to an institution for the criminally insane. It says here that when his beliefs were challenged Mawher struck out, violently"

Gibbs didn't want to believe. He had to hear the older man confirm his worst fear.

"What I'm saying, Jethro is that if Abby pricks Mawher's ire in any way he could lash out at her. He might even kill her if she doesn't follow along with the delusion in his head"

Gibbs said nothing. Outwardly he was calm. Inside he was raging. If Mawher laid a hand on his precious baby Gibbs would make sure he died painfully and slowly. He had promised to keep her safe. His soul was shattering into even smaller bit and only she could put them back together. Once he had her in his arms. . . _Abby_. He needed to hold her and treasure her all the days of his life. If he could find her. _If . . . Just hold on Abs. Hold on_

* * *

Abby longed for unconsciousness. She was fighting it. If she fell asleep she might never wake up. She had been awake through the entire ordeal. Every inch of her hurt. She felt blood trickling down her face from some of the cuts Mikel's rings had inflicted. Her arms were going numb from lack of circulation. Her legs, though untied were practically useless. She could not move them, it hurt too much. She didn't think anything was broken, but she couldn't be sure. Her lips stung when she licked them. She had bit down on them so hard, but to her credit she did not cry out. _Gibbs would be proud of me. _ She could feel the swelling beginning.

After Mikel had finished with her he had stormed out of what Abby now realized was a boat. She had felt the rocking before but had attributed it to the drugs. At least he hadn't raped her. _Yet_. _Please, Please Gibbs, save me._ Abby filled her mind with thoughts of the man she very dearly loved. She had never spoken of her love. She knew Gibbs would never return it. Besides Rule #12 he wasn't over his first wife. She accepted that and contented herself living on the sidelines of his life and crumbs of affection he gave her. She made sure she was always there when he needed a friend, or a hug. She had never asked but she was sure he cared about her in some small way. She was his favorite after all. She just wished she could be more.

Memories assailed her. Thoughts of Gibbs and his gruff yet loving voice. Tony and his silly antics covering his steadfastness. Ziva and her kickass commando skills. What she wouldn't give for some of Ziva's training right now. McGee and his puppy like devotion. The pain was wearing on the poor woman. Abby was beginning to think she might have a concussion. He had certainly hit her hard enough. _Must stay awake. Must hold out for Gibbs. He'll come for me. He'll come for me. _ Repeating this mantra in her head as she battled the need to sink into blissful oblivion.


	8. Blood and Tears

Chapter Eight

"Yeah, Gibbs" Jethro said as he answered his cell outside the elevator. He had just left Ducky and was still battling the fear and rage churning in his gut

"Boss I found it!" McGee's animated voice crackled on the other end of the line. "I found where Mawher's holding Abby. Mawher's second cousin owns a slip in the Baltimore Harbor. According to the Harbor Master for the past 2 years there has been an abandoned Navy ship parked there. He also said he has seen someone go in and out of it the past few days. Fits Mawher's description"

"McGee-"

"Tony's getting the sedan, meet you downstairs"

The team piled into the car. Gibbs got behind the wheel praying they were in time.

* * *

"Abby?" Abby struggled up through the layers of fog in her brain, _Gibbs?_ She pried open her eyes as Mikel's head swam into view. She was still tied and her body hurt more than ever. Abby had to battle not to let the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks.

"Here" Mikel said as he lifted her head. "It's water. You need to stay hydrated" She felt the cool liquid course down her throat, praying it wasn't poisoned. Either way she was grateful for any small measure of relief.

* * *

"Number 34" McGee said as they climbed out of the car. Night was coming. 16 hours had passed and none of them had slept since they got the news. As they approached the small craft Gibbs saw movement coming from the inside. A dark figure was silhouetted against a drawn window. Gibbs could see the 2 entrances that would lead them to that part of the ship.

"DiNozzo, David take the back entrance. McGee you're with me." Gibbs issued the orders and the team complied.

Tony and Ziva had silently boarded the ship, guns drawn waiting for his signal. He and McGee waited on the dock as Tony tested the door. Locked. He motioned to Ziva who began picking it as fast as she could. Tony hovered nearby, her constant protector.

Gibbs motioned to McGee and the boarded the front of the ship. Gibbs knew Mawher would come out this door. His gut screamed at him and bloodlust pounded in his temples.

"Ready McGee?" He whispered. The younger man nodded. Gibbs nodded to Ziva who returned his gesture. She had unlocked the door. He held up his fingers. 3…2…1

"NCIS! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, MAWHER!"

* * *

Mikel had heard the Agent's voice.

"No-no-no-no. He-he can't have you Abby. He won't. I'll protect you from him. I'll protect you" Mawher chanted almost inaudibly.

Abby's heart soared in hope when she heard NCIS. Hope quickly turned to fear as she saw the cold black glint off Mikel's gun.

"NCIS! FREEZE!" She heard Tony's voice behind her and her heart sang in relief.

"NO!" Mikel yelled as he ran from the room. Bullets followed him up the stairs, where Gibbs was waiting.

Tony almost cried when he saw Abby's beaten and bruised form. Despite himself he also took in just how many tattoos Abby actually had. Ziva had already slipped over and cut Abby's bonds. Abby's body was covered in angry looking angry looking welts. She had some minor cuts. The beast in Anthony DiNozzo roared and he longed to be the one to put a bullet in the bastard who did this to their Abby. But he knew Gibbs would handle it and Abby needed him.

"Tony? Ziva?" He heard Abby's voice and the relief he felt was immeasurable. He quickly made his way over to the old mattress. Her arms had been chained above her head. Ziva was helping her to sit up. He saw Abby try in vain to move her arms very far. She was trying to cover her nudity. Tony took off his jacket and draped it around the young woman's shoulders.

"It's alright Abs, we're here, and you're safe" Tony said as he held her in his arms and Ziva smoothed the hair from her face

"You're safe Abby" she whispered

"Gibbs?" Tony felt Abby's fingers digging into his shirt. "Is he safe? . . . Mikel had a gun. Gibbs!" She struggled to get up. Tony held her gently.

"He'll be down in a minute Abby. Hold on Shhhh" Tony said as they heard the gunfire the sudden silence outside.

* * *

"Freeze Mawher" Gibbs shouted from the desk as he saw the man who held his baby prisoner emerge from the ships underbelly.

Mikel looked about wildly. Gibbs could see that the frayed strings of sanity Mawher had left had finally snapped.

"No…" he whispered "Not this way" so quietly that Gibbs had to strain to hear him.

"Mawher put your hands up!" McGee voice yelled beside him. Mikel lifted his gun and Gibbs felt his trigger finger itch. But Mawher lifted the gun to the side of his own head and smiled. Gibbs would not be deigned and he did not hesitate as he squeezed the trigger. Three taps, straight in the heart. He heard McGee's gun go off beside him.

"Boss, he-"

"He had a gun McGee" Gibbs said simply. Mikel Mawher was slumped in front of the ship's door, eyes fixed forever in a stare of disbelief.

"Boss!" DiNozzo's voice rung out from the interior. Gibbs flew down the stairs McGee on his heels. Tony was holding her, cradling her slight form. Ziva was just flipping her phone shut as he arrived

"Paramedics are on their way" she stated. McGee gasped when he saw Abby. She was naked, save for Tony's coat. He saw to many bruises to count. Her eyes though. Her eyes were shiny and vibrant when they met Gibbs' stare.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knelt beside Tony as he took Abby into his arms. He had seen the bruises and the anger tore through his; followed quickly by guilt. Anger at Mawher for doing this to her and guilt at himself for not protecting her. He would never allow anything to happen to her again. He smoothed the hair from her brow, carefully avoiding the cuts.

"Abby?" his whispered and met her hesitant gaze. For a moment there was only the two of them. Her hero and his heart. Abby lifted her hand and the coat fell from her shoulder. Gibbs gently tucked it back around her

"Gibbs?" She croaked "You're okay . . . I was worried"

"Worried about me? I'm ok. Abby, you're safe" He carefully squeezed her to him "No one will ever hurt you again" His whisper was just loud enough for her to hear. She was alive and breathing. He could feel the tears he saw in her eyes welling up behind his own.

Gibbs had come for her. She choked his name out again as she began to sob with relief, with love. She felt Gibbs' arms around her, saw the blue of his eyes. She heard the team moving around them. All was right in her world.

"You're here. You came for me, you saved me" Abby could feel his arms tighten as he murmured in her hair

"I won't ever leave you again, Abby. Never again"

* * *

Author's note: This story is not finished, there is still more to come. And Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed. The kindness is much appreciated.


	9. Hospital Beds and Photos on the Wall

Chapter Nine

It had been several weeks since her abduction. Abby had spent most of that time in a hospital bed, with a team member at her side at all times. They were taking no chances, not anymore. Abby hated being in the hospital, but they would not let her out, even when she begged and pleaded. So she resigned herself and made the most of her situation. She loved having her family visit. She was able to catch up with the people she loved the most.

Tony had spent the most time with her. He spent his time trying to make her laugh even bringing in a large selection of movies to watch with her. Of course he explained each one scene by scene, but that was to be expected. Ducky came and recounted numerous tales, enough to fill her brain for a lifetime. Yet, she learned something new each time. Abby was amazed the doctor could fit that much information in his head. Ziva too had visited Abby, bringing with her some of Abby's own clothes, for which she was so grateful. The young woman had felt much more comfortable after that. McGee showed up quite often after Abby got him over his guilt, in her typical Abby fashion. He even went one of her friend's bands and recorded the whole thing just to play back to her. Palmer too had stopped by. She welcomed their company. It broke up the monotony of living in a hospital.

There was one, however, who was conspicuous by his absence. Abby learned from Ziva that Gibbs was in the building, almost all the time. Ziva said she believed he was guarding the place. Abby wondered why he didn't come to see her. As the days turned into weeks she began to wonder what it was she had done, or not done. If she only knew she could correct it. She missed her silver-haired fox.

But Abby was mistaken. Gibbs did visit her, but only while she was sleeping. He couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. The guilt weighed heavily on him. He had broken his promise and she had suffered for it. He could not forgive himself. She had paid the price for his sins. As he stroked her hair at night one question throbbed in his temples _Why not me?_ She was going to be all right Gibbs knew. Sometimes she woke up at night tossing and turning. _Nightmares_. They had begun to give her something to help her sleep at night. Gibbs always hovered close by. He would never allow her to be put in such danger again. He would protect her. He would not fail her again, putting her safety above all others, even his own.

* * *

It was time to leave the hospital. _Finally_! Abby thought when they told her. She couldn't wait to go back home, until she remember that she couldn't go home. It was trashed. Not to mention it was a crime scene. Every member of the team had offered Abby a place, but Abby was going to stay with Ducky. It was the most logical choice. He had all the room and she believed he needed the company, since his mother had been placed in a home.

Tony was wheeling her out to the waiting taxi. Apparently it was hospital regulations that she wasn't allowed to walk out on her own two feet, even if she was fully capable of doing so. That was why she was in a wheelchair. Tony was making the most of it; barreling through orderlies and nurses as if they were bowling pins. Shouting "Strike" every so often. Abby couldn't help but laugh. It helped distract her from thoughts of-

"Gibbs!" Tony's voice broke her inner monologue. Abby looked up and there he was, her hero, shining in the sunlight.

"I got it DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he told Abby's elbow and helped her to stand.

"Right Boss." Tony replied as he melted away into the crowd.

"Gibbs? I thought-"She began, but he cut her off.

"You're coming home with me Abs". Gibbs told her as he helped her into his car. _She will be safe. _ He swore to himself.

Abby lay in her guest room bed and mulled over what had transpired that evening. Gibbs had taken her to his home where he had his guest room made up for her arrival. Her clothes were in the drawers. Her photos, collected from her apartment were stuck up around the room. She was wearing her girl skull and roses fuzzy pants and a hot pink t-shirt. Gibbs had made every consideration for her, even stopping on the way home to pick up a Caf-Pow! Much to her delight.

"Home" Abby sighed and turned over. She wished this was her home, that she and Gibbs could live here-. _Nope, better stop this train of thought_. They had had an enjoyable evening. After getting something to eat Gibbs had parked her in front of the TV. Abby just smiled, shook her head and pulled out a study on new forensic technology that McGee had brought her. She had had enough TV for a lifetime. Gibbs has a ghost of a smile as he picked up the paper and the spent the evening in comfortable silence.

Abby curled up in her warmy-warm bed and hugged Bert. The hippo farted comfortingly and she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Banishing the Demons

Chapter Ten

Gibbs had been gathering together supplies in his basement for his next project. All the wood had come in and was stacked in the corner. Gibbs took a swig of his bourbon and was about to take another when her heard her scream. Gibbs was half-way up the stair, gun in hand before the mug hit the ground with a shattering *crash*. Abby was in trouble. _Not again, don't let me fail again._ Her screams continued to echo throughout the house. Gibbs automatically scanned his home as he made his way to her bedroom, searching for any signs of intruders. None. But they could have broken in through her window. Her screams pierced his heart, striking a cord in him. It would not happen. No one would ever hurt her again, not while he still had life in his body.

He reached her room and looked for anything amiss. Nothing. His gaze came to rest on the young woman thrashing about in the bed. Her screams had turned to murmurs of protest. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and she gripped the sheet with white-knuckled fingers. Gibbs saw shimmers of wetness on her face. _Nightmare_. Gibbs thought. If only he could battle her inner demons for her. He laid his gun on the bedside table and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. He touched her shoulder.

"Abby?...Abby!" he shook her and then gathered her into his arms. She protested trying to push him away.

"Abby it's me!" She had to wake up. His heart could not take anymore. She came awake with a start. Abby ceased her struggling as soon as she realized who was holding her.

"Gibbs?" Green met blue as their eyes locked. "Gibbs!" The relief was evident in her voice as she curled into his arms, holding onto his shirt. Gibbs wrapped his arms tighter around her slight form. She tucked her head underneath his chin.

"Gibbs. It-it was happening again. Mikel-"

"Mikel is dead Abby. He can never hurt you again. I'll keep you safe." He whispered into her hair. He rocked her back and forth as one might a child. "I swear I'll keep you safe" He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"I know he's dead, Gibbs, but I'm still scared. Pretty stupid huh?" He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes.

"No, it's not stupid Abs" Abby heard the regret in his voice and saw the pain in his eyes. _He blames himself_ She thought. She reached out and touched his check. Her empathy rising to the surface; effectively banishing the nightmare as nothing else could. Gibbs needed her. That was all that mattered.

Gibbs felt the hand on his face and part of him ached to kiss her. That fact that even in the midst of her horror, she could stop to comfort him astounded him. He could not meet her eyes.

"Gibbs" she put 2 fingers underneath his chin and raised his head. He had no choice but to meet her eyes. "_None _of this is your fault. You saved me" He tried to speak but she held a finger to his lips and continued "You found me, you saved me. The only thing that kept me going that whole awful time, was knowing you would come for me."

He gently moved her finger away from his lips

"I'll always come for you. Always. I just wish I could have been there sooner"

"Gibbs! You did everything you could and I'm here now. I'm mostly healed, physically. Emotionally… will take some time, but I'll be ok. Yes, it was scary, but my hero found me. I'm out of danger"

"Abs, just working at NCIS puts you in danger, everyday"

"And it's worth it!" She protested. "So what if I have some nightmares; we put the bad guys away. We do good things!"

"Abby I-" he couldn't finish. Could not say what every cell in him longed to say. He was not worth of her. He just lowered his head and shook it, trying to clear out the painful memory seeing her broken body out of his head.

"Gibbs" The compassion in her voice was evident. Her arms encircled his neck and he was pulled into a hug, which was so typically Abby, he almost lost it.

"I almost lost you"

"But you didn't" Her voice echoed on the side of his throat.

"I'm so sorry Abby"

"You have _nothing _ to be sorry for" Gibbs could not hold back the single tear that escaped and traveled down his cheek. His hand cradled the back of her head. He heard her sigh contentedly and some of the pieces of his soul fused back together. He felt somewhat better, just being able to hold her in his arms and not have a mountain of guilt crushing him. They stay like that, if only for a few breaths. He eased her out of his arms.

"You need to sleep Abs"

"I don't think I can. Whenever I close my eyes he's there and I'm back in that room. . .alone"

Gibbs felt his guilt prickling, but now was not the time. Now he had to be there for her. He leaned against the wall at the head of the bed in what he hoped was a nonchalant posture.

"Then I'll stay with you" he said.

"All night?"

"All night" he confirmed. "We don't even have to talk if you don't want". She looked at him hesitantly. Her mouth twisted when she spoke, as if she didn't want the words to come out.

"Will…will you hold me?" She asked. Gibbs did not say a word, merely opened his arms and she crawled into his embrace. She coiled herself in his hold, her head lying over his steady heartbeat. For a while neither of them said a word, seemingly content. Abby was the only who broke the silence in that darkened room. The moonlight was coming through the window illuminating her face as she spoke

"Gibbs?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you visit me at the hospital? I mean, everyone else was there. I thought it was because I had done something wrong, but that's not it is it?"

"Nope" He replied.

"Then…" She was fishing and they both knew it.

"Abby… I promised you long ago that I would keep you safe, and I failed. You were kidnapped, beaten, almost...raped" he shuttered as he said the words. "I didn't know how I could face you, you and my inadequacy. But that is done. I _will_ keep you safe Abby".

"I know you will Gibbs" She squeezed his middle in hug. Then she was silent, her face a picture of repose. Yet, Gibbs could still feel the tension in her body.

"Tell me about it" He felt her head move as she looked up at him.

"You read the report" She said simply, but he knew there was more to it then that.

"I did…Tell me what's not in the report. Tell me everything" Abby's head moved to rest in its previous position. Her lips screwing into a grimace as she contemplated his request. Gibbs covered the hand that rested on his chest with his own and squeezed.

"Please" Gibbs knew she needed to talk and he wanted to be the one to hear. Abby could not refuse him, not when he said "please". So she began. She poured it all out to him: the fear, the panic, the terror, the pain, the unshed tears, the courage, all of it came out of her.

All the while her Special Agent sheltered her in his arms as she talked through the night.


	11. At Last

Chapter Eleven

When Abby woke it was dark and she was alone. She sat up in bed flicking on the bedside light. The last thing she remembered was being held in Gibbs' arms.

"Gibbs?...Gibbs!"

"I'm here Abby" he said as his frame filled the doorway. "You slept through the day. It's about 6. Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "You really should eat something" He told her.

"Maybe later. Didn't you have to work?"

"I took off. There were no pressing cases. Tony can handle the team for a day or so"

"You hope" she smiled. Abby swung her feet over the side of the bed. She was tired of being in bed. She had been in bed for weeks, and it wasn't as appealing if Gibbs wasn't there. She was tired of being an invalid. Her cuts had healed and she was no longer as puffy as a marshmallow. Most of her bruises had faded back into her pale skin, except for a few yellowish tinges here and there.

"I want to do something! I'm sick of being sick!"

Gibbs half smiled as he leaned against the doorjamb. He could see Abby was beginning to feel like her old self. Maybe last night had helped.

"What would you like to do?" he asked

"Anything?"

"Anything" he confirmed

"I want to go dancing" she said with no hesitation. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and gave her _the_ _look_ "You said anything". He nodded, that he had.

"All right. Get dressed. Dancing it is" Abby squealed in delight.

"Awesome. I only need like 20 minutes" she said as she began scrambling around for suitable clothes.

Gibbs smiled to himself. He would take her dancing. It just wouldn't be what she expected.

* * *

23 minutes later Abby walked into the front room to find Gibbs no where in sight. He was probably getting ready. She wondered what her silver-haired fox would be wearing this evening. She sat down on the couch to wait for him. She ran her hands over her outfit, hoping it was fancy enough for wherever they were going, with Gibbs you never knew. She was wearing her Mary Jane heels with her white knee high stockings. On the back of the stockings were little skull and cross bone insignias. Her black and white plaid mini skirt also had skulls in the designs. As did her belt, bracelets, and dog collar. Her shirt was a black ¾ sleeve nylon material with a red felt heart in the middle sewn with thick black thread. She hadn't worn makeup or done her hair in what felt like ages. She felt more herself now, more like the old Abby with her hair in these high pigtails.

Gibbs came jogging up the stairs from his basement in jeans and an old Marines T-shirt.

"Gibbs!" she scolded "You can't wear that out."

"We're not going out"

"We're not?" she wrinkled her brown in confusion "but you said-"

"I know what I said, just have patience. Besides, I have a surprise waiting for you" He took her hand and bade her rise from the couch. He led her to the entrance to the basement.

"Gibbs?"

"Shhhh. This is where your surprise is. Now close your eyes" She looked at him doubtfully "Trust me" Abby closed her lids and allowed him to lead her. He was feeling playful. It was good to see her back in her usual garb. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he guided her down the stairs. When the reached the bottom he released her hands and ran over to flip a switch.

"Ok…open them" he said. Abby popped open one eye, while still keeping the other tightly closed. The soon changed, however as she saw what he had done. She was amazed. Gibbs had strung colored Christmas lights all around the basement, setting it in a kind of cheery glow. He had a makeshift table in one corner, covered with a tablecloth. She hadn't even known he owned a tablecloth. On this table were white paper boxes that she assumed held Chinese food. There was also an actual bottle of wine on the table. The floor had been cleared. She had no idea what he had done with the beginnings of his boat, but there was a stack of wood in one corner.

"Gibbs! The room, dinner, it's all beautiful. Thank you! But what about dancing?" He smiled and pointed to an ancient cassette player on his workbench. "Of course" she smiled.

"Now for your surprise" he said. She looked at him, confused. He cocked his finger and gestured for her to follow him as he stood beside the woodpile. She complied.

"This" he said motioning to the planks before her "Is to build you a new coffin. I figure once it's build we can get the trimming for it later."

"Gibbs…" She was awestruck. "You're going to build me a new coffin?"

"Nope" he replied. "_We're _ going to build you a coffin."

"Gibbs, that's-that's-wow" She said as she unceremoniously threw her arms around him. "Thank-you" she said into his shoulder. His arms came around to hug her back. Abby could not believe it. He knew how much her coffin meant to her. When she learned it had been destroyed she had been so upset. This gesture, seemingly so small to him, meant the world to her. It gave her hope. She knew then that she had to tell him. She could not hold it in any longer. From the moment she saw his face on that dungeon of a ship she had wanted to tell him, never more so than last night when he held her and eased some of her pain. She pulled back and held him at arms length. His hands still encircled her waist, as if he didn't want to let go either.

"Thank you…" She hesitated. _What if…_ _No! I'm not a coward._ She bit her lower lip as she whispered, "I love you".

For a split second he dared to hope, but no this was just Abby being Abby

"Love you too Abs"

"No, Gibbs…I-I mean I love you like in-love-with-you love you. She paused trying unsuccessfully to gage his reaction. Gibbs face was inscrutable. She let him go and began to pace as she continued, "And I know what you're going to say. That there's too much of an age difference, that I'm too out there for you. Then you'll quote Rule #12 at me. And I know you don't need me complicating you're life, but Gibbs." She turned to look at him " None of that matters, not really. I love you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, more than I've ever loved anyone else. You're my knight in Navy issue Kevlar armor. You're everything I've ever needed. Please Gibbs?" She didn't even know what she was asking as she began to pace again. His silence was worrying her. Had she jus made the biggest fool of herself? "I know you're not over Shannon, and I accept that. I know you have a hard time opening up and I know you don't love me. I mean I know you care about me. I know that but if you could just let me-"

"Don't love you?" He interrupted. All the reasons she listed were valid ones, but she was right none of them truly mattered. At this moment, a moment Gibbs had only ever dreamed of, all he could think about was how much he loved this woman. He knew he was broken. Abby knew it too, and she accepted it. She loved him anyway. Abby. Loved. Him. And she thought that _he _didn't love _her_?

"Abby" She turned and faced him, ready for the rejection. He walked over to her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful green eyes.

"How could you think that?" He brought a hand to her cheek and glowed when she leaned into his warmth. "Abby everything I do is for you, because of you. You inspire me. I have loved you for so long. I love everything about you from your tattoos to your strange taste in music. I love your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. You're one hell of a woman. But I know I don't, could never deserve you. But I dared to hope. You're the only one who sees _me._ The real me. The only one who can fix my broken soul. I would give my life to keep you safe. I would do anything to make you smile. I know there are many obstacles standing in the way. But for the record, my life…my heart, it's yours, always has been." There was still a tremble of fear in his voice as he finished. He could not believe what he had just told her. He had voluntarily revealed more about himself in the past 2 minutes than he had in the whole time he had known her. His fear quickly disappeared as she smiled at him. He smiled back, and for the first time in decades he felt his heart ease a bit.

Abby flew into his arms. She pulled her head back as her lips met his and Gibbs felt pieces of his soul come back together. He smelled of Old Spice and Sawdust, her favorite combination. His lips were soft as they met hers in a kiss that was both gentle and fierce. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. His hands wound around her back, crushing her to him. It was possessive and loving at the same time. Abby's fingers were snaking through the back of his hair. One of her hands came to rest just above his heart as they broke apart. Her head rested on his chest.

"I never knew. Thank you." She murmured. She looked up at him, an impish grin on her face. "What about dancing?" she teased. She didn't actually expect him to dance. She knew it was more for her to dance to. Gibbs smiled at her question. He released the woman he greatly loved and made his way over to the tape player.

"I thought you only listened to 5 songs" Abby said from behind him.

"I do. This just happens to be one of those 5" He smiled as he pushed play and the room was filled with soft music. He met her halfway across the room. "May I have this dance?" he asked and held out his hand.

"You ma" Abby replied as she steep into his arms. Etta James began to sing….

_At laaaaaast. My love has come has come along. My lonely days are over. . ._

Abby's arms twined around his frame as he led her in a slow circle. Neither one could believe the perfection of the moment. Even the stars themselves could feel the love that radiated between this blessed couple. Heart and soul joined as he spun her about the improvised dance floor.

"I love you Abby" He said as he gazed into her eyes.

"And I love you Gibbs"

"Jethro" he corrected.

"Jethro" She replied. He tipped her head back to meet his awaiting kiss. And Etta sang away.

_~*Fin*~_

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my story. It's reassuring to know that I am not the only crazy fan out there. Thank you for reading and commenting and I hope to continue to please you with my work. Thank you again.

* Song is Etta James, At Last. Feel free to listen as you read, or re-read.


End file.
